


魁地奇队长和他的场外援助

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: 赫敏并不像她看上去的那样不懂魁地奇。





	魁地奇队长和他的场外援助

**Author's Note:**

> 我坚信赫敏只是对魁地奇不*那么*感兴趣以及不喜欢高速乘坐几乎没有保护措施的飞天扫帚，并且对男孩们因为魁地奇狂热不顾身体、恶劣天气尤其是学习不满而已——但是鉴于她是个看书狂魔，她对魁地奇理论和战术还是非常熟悉的。
> 
> 【轻微AU，《混血王子》背景，金妮没有对哈利抱有浪漫意义的想法，哈利也没有对金妮有像怪兽在胸口里一样的感觉，也没有福灵剂那档破事。部分内容引自原著。】

“别再敲你的魁地奇战术板了，哈利，”赫敏咬着牙说，“真的很扰人，行行好我还有一篇两英尺长的算术占卜论文要写呢。”

哈利马上停下了在板上敲击的魔杖，他叹了口气，沮丧地把一团乱的头发揉得更乱，“抱歉，赫敏，只是后天的比赛实在令人担忧……这是我第一次以队长身份参加的球赛，如果我**搞砸**了会很糟糕……”

赫敏从论文里抬起头，短暂而认真地瞥了一眼格兰芬多的魁地奇队长，然后又低下头，“......斯莱特林的队长是个沉不住气的家伙，你只要用假动作多骗找球手几次，他们的注意力就会转移到你身上，整个斯莱特林的节奏就乱了。”

哈利拿着板子的手顿住了，小心翼翼地说，“我以为你不在意魁地奇。”

“**我是**，但我会观察人。”赫敏的笔没有停下来，但是哈利看到她嘴角自信的微笑，他就知道她并不只是会观察人而已。

“......斯莱特林的各个队员能力都不错，但是他们也相当自我，如果使用鹰头进攻阵形①逼迫他们散开的话，可以给我们的减轻不少压力。”赫敏蘸蘸墨水，继续说。

“哇哦，”哈利已经彻底丢开了他的战术板，撑着下巴目不转睛地盯着她，“我从来不知道赫敏·格兰杰有这么出色的魁地奇战术指挥能力。”

“哦，小队长，不是只有会打比赛才能懂魁地奇。我**会**看书。”赫敏扬了扬下巴，又看向桌上的论文，“嘘，现在别出声了，哈利。”赫敏轻声斥责道，但哈利分明看见了她低下的脸上勾起愉悦的笑容。

* * *

比赛当天是个天高气爽的好日子，天空瓦蓝瓦蓝的，这倒是个好兆头。哈利出现在礼堂门口，赫敏从他身旁经过，在他耳边低喃，“加油小队长，记得多给斯莱特林们一点压力。”她拍拍哈利的胳膊，把他推向已经坐满魁地奇球员的桌子旁。

哈利感觉他的心脏陡然一沉。他盯着赫敏坐到女孩们之间，深吸一口气，坐到他的队员中，“好了伙计们……”

* * *

哨声一响，哈利和其他队员使劲一蹬冻得硬邦邦的地面，升上了空中。

哈利绕着球场周围盘旋寻找金色飞贼同时留意着斯莱特林的找球手，并且满意地看到赫敏的战术起了作用。金妮、德米尔扎和迪安组成队形给斯莱特林造成了极大的干扰，可怜的罗恩总算能享受稍微轻松点的比赛氛围。

“哦，斯莱特林队第一次向球门发起进攻，是厄克特快速飞过球场——”

哈利的心都揪起来了。

“——韦斯莱把球救起，是啊，我想他偶尔也会交点儿好运……”

哈利松了一口气，从一群追球手中间俯冲下去，眼睛四处寻找着那只捉摸不定的金色飞贼的踪影。

比赛进行了半个小时，格兰芬多六十比零领先，罗恩身手不凡，很漂亮地救起了一些险球，有几个球他甚至是用手套尖扑出去的。在格兰芬多投中的六个球中，金妮就占了四个。这一下扎卡赖斯收敛多了，不再大声念叨韦斯莱兄妹是因为哈利偏心才进入球队的。他改变目标，开始编派起珀克斯和古特来。

“当然啦，古特并不具备一般击球手那样的体格，”扎卡赖斯傲慢地说，“击球手总的来说肌肉都比较发达——”

“给他一记游走球！”哈利飞过古特身边时朝他喊了一声，古特脸上露出灿烂的笑容，却将那只游走球瞄准了正迎面朝哈利飞来的斯莱特林找球手哈珀。哈利听见砰的一声闷响，知道那只球击中了目标，心头暗暗高兴。

“伍朗贡“之”形飞行术②，德米尔扎！”哈利对他的球员们喊道，于是追球手之字形高速前进，成功从斯莱特林手中抢到了鬼飞球。

“还觉得自个儿今天是个人物呢，嗯？”一个阴险的声音说，随即哈珀故意狠狠地撞了过来，把哈利撞得差点儿从扫帚上摔下去，“你个格兰芬多败类和你可悲的假动作……”

霍琦夫人背对着他们，下面的格兰芬多们气愤地大声喊叫起来，可是当她转过身来时，哈珀已经迅速飞走了。哈利肩膀生疼，立刻朝他追了过去，打定主意也要撞他一下……

“我认为斯莱特林队的哈珀已经看见飞贼了！”扎卡赖斯·史密斯对着魔法麦克风说，“没错，他肯定看见了什么，波特没看见！”

史密斯真是个白痴，哈利想，他难道没有看见他撞自己吗？紧接着哈利的心忽悠一下，简直要从空中沉向地面了——史密斯说得对，哈利判断错了。哈珀刚才突然上升不是无缘无故的，他确实看见了哈利没有看见的东西：金色飞贼在他们的高处疾飞，在明朗的蓝天衬托下闪着耀眼的光芒。

哈利立刻加速，风在他耳边呼呼地掠过，史密斯的解说声、观众的喧闹声都听不见了，可是哈珀还是在他前面。格兰芬多只领先一百分，如果哈珀先飞到那儿，格兰芬多就输了……

哈利孤注一掷地飞向哈珀，挥出拳头作势要朝他鼻子打过去。

仿佛慢镜头一般，他看见哈珀扭曲的、惊恐的脸。哈珀吃了一惊， 一下子没有抓牢飞贼，球从他手指间滑脱，他的身子嗖地飞了过去。哈利朝那只扑扇着翅膀的小球猛冲过去，把它抓住了。

“有了！”哈利喊道，他转身飞快地冲向地面，手里高高地举着那只飞贼。当观众们意识到是怎么回事时，立刻爆发出一阵震耳欲聋的喧闹，把比赛结束的哨声都淹没了。

更衣室里一片欢腾的气氛。

“楼上的公共休息室里在开晚会，西莫说的！”迪安兴高采烈地喊道，“快走，金妮、德米尔扎！”

* * *

哈利在格兰芬多的庆祝晚会上没有看见罗恩。他赶到时，晚会正在热烈地进行着。人们看到他进来，又爆发出一片掌声和欢呼声，祝贺的人群很快就把他团团围住了。他没有能够马上去找赫敏。克里维兄弟俩想写一篇极为详细的比赛分析，他好不容易才摆脱了他们。接着一大群女生又把他围在中间，不管他说什么没趣儿的话，她们都放声大笑，还一个劲儿地冲他挤眉弄眼，他费了好大工夫才脱了身。最后，他总算甩掉了罗米达·万尼——她强烈地暗示希望跟哈利一起去参加斯拉格霍恩的圣诞晚会。哈利躲闪着朝饮料桌走去时，迎面撞上了赫敏，克鲁克山眼巴巴地跟在她脚边喵喵地叫着。

“在找罗恩？”她问，然后嘲笑地说，“他在那儿呢，这个卑鄙的伪君子。”

哈利朝她手指的那个墙角望去。果然，罗恩和拉文德·布朗当着整个休息室的人紧紧地搂抱在一起，难解难分，简直分不清哪只手是谁的。

“他好像在啃她的脸，是不是？”赫敏冷静地说，“我想他需要提高一下技术。”

哈利仔细端详了赫敏一会儿，“你真的不介意罗恩和拉文德……？”

“得了吧，哈利，”赫敏耸耸肩，喝了口黄油啤酒，“小布朗朝罗恩抛了半学期的媚眼了。”

“那这意味着你不生罗恩的气了吗？”哈利谨慎地问。

赫敏翻了个白眼，“他必须得对之前他的混账行为道歉，要不我依旧不会理他的。”

这很公平，哈利想，罗恩之前真的是个彻头彻尾的特大号混蛋。

“顺便一提，比赛打得不错，哈利。最后的特兰西瓦尼亚假动作③太精彩了。”

哈利扬起眉毛，真是令人印象深刻。估计在场的球员们都只有哈珀才看到了。

“我用了去年你送给我的全景望远镜来着。”赫敏看到他的表情，解释道。

哇哦。聪明的女孩。

“那么，赫敏，”哈利笨拙地挠挠头，“我还没正式感谢你的战术支持呢。你拯救了我的队长生涯，让我不被麦格革职……”

赫敏笑了，麦格对魁地奇的狂热几乎可以比得上她对变形术的痴迷了，谁也不想看到她抓狂的样子。“别这么说，哈利。你会是个优秀的魁地奇队长的。”

“但是，陪我去级长巡视作为感谢怎么样？”赫敏喝完最后一口啤酒，放下杯子。

“哦、当然。乐意至极。”哈利松了口气，微微涨红了脸。

“我去拿上我的级长徽章，在门口等我，小队长。我们会有很多乐子的。”赫敏朝他微微一笑，在他脸颊上快速地吻了吻。

哈利摸了摸赫敏亲吻的地方，看着她上楼的背影笑了起来。狂热魁地奇比赛后的级长巡视？那会很有趣的。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 注①：鹰头进攻阵形，一种用老鹰来命名的魁地奇招术，由达伦·奥黑尔发明。球队的追球手组成一个箭头状阵形一起飞向门柱。这种招术会让另一方球队感受到极大的威胁，能够有效地迫使其他球员退到一旁，从而取得进球得分的机会。
> 
> 注②：伍朗贡“之”形飞行术，为了让对方的追球手感到迷惑并分心，本方球员会采取一种以之字形高速前进的飞行方式。
> 
> 注③：特兰西瓦尼亚假动作，为了迷惑或者分散对方球员的注意力，挥出拳头做出要朝他鼻子打过去的样子。只要没有碰到对方的鼻子，这种招术就是合法的。不过，在飞行的飞天扫帚准确地做出这种动作也并不是一件容易的事。


End file.
